pirates of the caribbean: there last adventure
by will smith fan 1
Summary: will and Elizabeth finely get married. Elizabeth has a child. But jack sparrow is in more trouble and will have to leave. Will Elizabeth be happy or sad? Will their child survive? Will jack be in more trouble? will their child like the life of a pirate be
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The beginning

We begin our story when will and Elizabeth are getting married. Lets listen to what they say. "Do you Elizabeth take will turner to hold and to chares, for sickness, in health?" asked the pastor. "I do." answered Elizabeth. "Do you will take Elizabeth to hold, cheeriest, in sickness, and in health?" "I do." Answered will "now by the power vested in me you may kiss the bride." **will kisses Elizabeth**. Norrington was at the wedding because he wanted to see how Elizabeth was doing. While they were walking down the ale Elizabeth asked "will honey why is jack hear?" "I don't know lets see what he wants." Answered will turner.

After the party will and Elizabeth went to go see what Jack wanted. "Will I need to talk to you alone." **stares at Elizabeth** "what ever you say in front my husband you can say in front of me." Elizabeth insisted. "Fine anyway I need your help one last time. Do you think you can handle one more adventure?" **will and Elizabeth look at each other** "yes" they answered at the same time. "What kind of trouble did u get yourself into now jack?" asked Elizabeth nervously. "You remember Barbossa?" Asked jack. "Yes. Dose he want his ship back and your trying to get far away as possibly as you get from him? You know that wouldn't work?" asked will. "How did you know? And why wouldn't it work?" asked jack. "1. He would eventually find you. And 2 we were just guessing." Will and Elizabeth said. "When do we leave jack?" asked will. "I was thinking tomorrow? Or the next day." Answered jack. "Ok." Answered will and Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four-teen years later

That night jack left. He didn't even say good-bye. After fourteen years Elizabeth had a little baby girl. Her name was also Elizabeth she was 14 years old. When she was little will and Elizabeth would tell her stories of their old days and of their adventures. "Hey daddy can I ever go on any of the adventures you and mom went on?" asked Elizabeth. "Well uh honey even though it sounds like fun it was scary, it was also a very high risk that we would come back a live." Answered will. "So dose that mean no?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes honey." Answered will. "Ok daddy I'm going to school now tell mom that I will se her later. Bye dad." Said Elizabeth. **Elizabeth walked out of the blacksmiths and walks to school**. _Why can't I go on the adventures just because it's called dangerous. I wish I had the life of a pirate.i wonder what ever happened to uncle jack **sighs**._ **Arrives at school** _why do I have to school. No one likes me they think I'm weird because my mom and dad are friends with jack sparrow. O well._

Back at home will and Elizabeth were talking. Will got home early from work to eat and early lunch. "Honey you know Elizabeth wants to live a pirates life. I tried to convents her its not all the fun that we had. But she still wants to. What should we do?" explained will. "Well 1st we should not mention about jack and our little adventures." Answered Elizabeth. "JACK!" shouted will and Elizabeth at the same time. "Hey mates were is your little women I have been hearing about?" asked jack. "Well Wright now she's at school with all of her friends she will be back around 1:00 pm." Answered will. "W-were are u been jack? I heard you had a little boy?" asked Elizabeth. "Well I do have a little boy he's about four-teen. Do you think Elizabeth would like to meet him? Asked jack. "I don't know." Answered will and Elizabeth.

Mean while out side Elizabeth was coming home and she ran into Jr. jack. When Elizabeth ran into him they both fell down and they both said sorry. "I'm so sorry about that. Hi I'm Elizabeth who are you?" asked Jr. jack. " That's k I'm jr. jack sparrow." Answered jr. jack. "Did u say jack sparrow?" asked Elizabeth half puzzled and confused. "yes you must mean Elizabeth swan?" asked jr. jack. "yes and sorry but I have to go into my house and see if my mom needs my help for dinner." **waves bye bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We need to catch up on some things

"Hey mom need any help with dinner?" asked Elizabeth as she entered the house. "Uh honey don't you have anything to say?" asked Elizabeth's mom a little nerves. "Yes." Said Elizabeth. "What honey?" asked Elizabeth's mom. "How come there a jack jr. sparrow outside? Unless that means that Uncle jack is hear." Elizabeth said. "Hello mate." Said jack in his usual drunk voice. "UNCLE JACK!" shouted Elizabeth with so much excitement that she forgot how to act like a lady. She ran over to give him a hug. When she was hugging him jack had a puzzled face. Then he put arms around Elizabeth. "Uncle Jack were have u been? I have missed you so much. I have so many questions…" Elizabeth just started telling Uncle Jack about her life when she was little. Then her mom and her dad walked in and her dad said "honey don't you think that we should leave our stories for later Wright now you should go help your mom in the kitchen." Said will. "Ok dad see you guys later at dinner." Elizabeth said giggling and wavering to Jr. Jack Sparrow.

During dinner Jack was talking about if Will and Elizabeth would go on his very last adventure. But Will and Elizabeth were trying to tell him to stop because the little Elizabeth was at the table. "What is this about a last adventure mom and dad?" asked Elizabeth a little excited and a little disappointed. (Excited because it was a 50/ 50 chance that her mom and dad would her let go. The disappoint because for this situation it was most likely they wouldn't let her go with them.) "Well talk about it tomorrow Wright now its time to go to bed." Said her mom. **Elizabeth sighs**. "All right but tomorrow we get right down to business." Said Elizabeth while laughing a little. Her mom had a little worried face on and looked and Will and Jack. "Dad can I talk to you alone?" asked Jr. Jack Sparrow. "Sure son." Answered Jack. "Dad I think I'm in love." Said Jr. Jack Sparrow. "Who son?" asked Jack. "She's…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Where is everyone?

"Dad I love Elizabeth." Jr. Jack said in a whisper. Then Jack started to start to laugh out loud. "Son you know she will burn the rum. She is just like her mother." Said Jack. "Look dad I love her I don't care what you say it wont change my mind about how I feel." He said in almost a yell. "Ok son she can come with us if **IF** her mom will let her. Her dad will most likely let her come. So we have to try convince her mom to let her come with us." Said Jack.

"Good-morning Elizabeth. How did you sleep?" asked Jr. Jack. "Good morning and good. Can I ask you something jack?" answered Elizabeth and asked Elizabeth. "Sure." Answered Jack. "Do you love me? If you don't I will under stand. I mean all the boys at my school say how I'm so ugly and how they wouldn't never go out with me even if they were paid about a one million dollars." Tolled Elizabeth in a nerves voice. "I do love you. You are so beautiful. Those boys don't know what they are missing out on. I think I better go before your mom or dad comes by and sees me in your bed bye see you down stairs." Answered Jr. Jack. "See you down stairs." said Elizabeth. Elizabeth was so happy because now she had a boy friend what she has always wanted.

"Good morning mom and dad." Said Elizabeth. But no one was there only Jr. Jack was there. "Jack were are they?" asked Elizabeth in a nerves voice. "They went out to get some supplies for our little adventure and won't be back until lunch or dinner. So we have the house to our selves until then." Answered Jr. jack. "What should we do?" asked Elizabeth. "I don't know." Answered jack. "I need to use the shower be back later." Said Elizabeth. "Ok." Said jack.

When Elizabeth came out of the shower to get dressed jack was on her bed! "Uh jack what are you doing?" asked Elizabeth nervously…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack what are u doing?

"Elizabeth we have the house to our self until lunch or dinner. So I thought since we both love each other why don't we have sex since that what our parents do when there in love." Said Jack. "Well first off Jack were not married. And second were to young to have sex." Enplaned Elizabeth. "Elizabeth you have to take chances just because your parents say no doesn't mean you have to listen to them." Said Jack. "Look Jack its not just because my parents don't want me to its because its also in my religion." Said Elizabeth in an angry voice. **Jack took Elizabeth and slammed her on the bed** "JACK STOP NO. I ALREADY SAID NO." screamed Elizabeth while struggling. "Look Elizabeth if you love me back then we should have sex. Come on your so beautiful." Said Jack in a calming voice. Remember she just came out of the shower and she still has her towel but now it's off because Jack tore it off. Then when Jack was about to have sex they heard the doorbell ring. It was there parents. So Jack quickly got dressed and went to his room. Elizabeth just sat on her bed with her towel still of still shocked about what just happened. When she heared her dad come up then she quickly shut the door and got her towel and started to get dressed. "Hi honey sorry we weren't hear." Said will. "Its ok dad." said Elizabeth.

It was time for dinner so Elizabeth went to dinner. After dinner Elizabeth talked to her mom. "Mom can I tell you something?" asked Elizabeth. "Ok honey anything." Answered her mom. "Mom lets say something really dad almost happened today while you were gone." Said Elizabeth in a nerves voice. "What happened honey?" asked her mom "Uh…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

WERE ARE THE CHILDREN!?

"Never mind mom." Elizabeth said nerveless. "No honey I need to know. I feel like something either did happen or didn't happen yet." Her mom said. "I think you would be mad." Answered Elizabeth in a nerves voice again. "Honey I wont get mad at you for all I know you were forced o do this." Said her mom. "Ok fine I will tell you. When you, dad, and Jack were gone I went to take a shower. Then when I came out Jack was my bed. Then he hu. He hu. This is hard to say mom." Said Elizabeth. "Honey just tell me I wont get mad I promise." Said her mom. "Ok. Jack threw me on the bed and then he was about to have sex but you came home." Then Elizabeth ran away before she heard what her mom say. Then she ran into Jack. "Jack do you know that your son is turning into you." said Elizabeth in an angry voice. "He is really? That's good matey. What is he doing that is like me?" asked Jack. "Your son almost had sex with my daughter!" Elizabeth said while storming out of the room. When Elizabeth found Will she tolled him all about it. Then they aggraded to talk to Jr. Jack about how he is turning into his dad. When they got to his bedroom he was GONE! Then Elizabeth went to Elizabeth's room and she was also GONE! "Were did they go?" both Will and Elizabeth asked each other…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

JACK! Get away from me.

Mean while Elizabeth and Jack were in the garden (which is just outside Elizabeth's window). "Elizabeth why did tell your mom?" Jack said in an angry voice almost yelling. "Jack you put me in the position that I have to tell someone. I'm sorry." Elizabeth answered a little nerves what would happen next. "Just remember that if that happens again don't tell anyone. Ok?" said Jack in a controlling and commanding voice. "Ok." Elizabeth said. She was thinking _what happened to the nice little gentlemen I meet when I first bumped into him? I miss that boy. I whish I never meet him. O well this is my own fault I should never let Jack know that I love him. _

Meanwhile back in the house "JACK!" yelled Mrs. Turner. "What is the problem mate?" asked Jack and of course he was drunk. "Do you know were Elizabeth and Jr. Jack are?" asked Mrs. Turner in a nerves voice. "No mate, why would I know? Did you check outside mate?" asked Jack. "You should know were your son is. And no I have not checked outside. I will now. Thank you Jack." Mrs. Turner said.

Meanwhile back in the garden Jack was tearing Elizabeth's cloths off. Elizabeth was just lying there not thinking about it. This is what she was thinking about _I wonder what mom and dad are doing. I bet that Jack (Jr. Jack's dad) is drunk. What! I hear his voice. I so badly want to scream. But Jack has a knife to my throat. _Jack had gotten were he wanted to be. Then all of a sudden they heard foot steeps. It was…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack please leave me alone

The footsteps were Will's. When Jr. Jack heard the footsteps he quickly ran away and got dressed. Elizabeth just sat there thinking _what do I do? Why did this happen to me? I hope my mom comes and not my dad. I better get dressed. _Then Elizabeth got up and got dressed but when she started to she saw her dad. So she fell back down naked still. When he came he said, "honey why are you outside naked?" asked Will in a nerves voice. "I was getting dressed and then I fell out the window." Answered Elizabeth in a nerves voice wondering if he would believe that. "If that did happen then you could have died. Lets just go inside before it gets to late and you get to cold." Said Will "ok." Said Elizabeth. Meanwhile Jack was trying to get into the house without getting caught. If his dad knew what he did then he be wiped.

Back in the house Elizabeth, Mrs. Swan, and Will were talking about why Elizabeth was outside she kept telling them what she tolled her dad before. But they didn't believe her. "Ok I think that's enough for now we will talk more tomorrow. Now lets go to bed." Said Mrs. Swan. When Elizabeth went to bed she looked around her room before she went to sleep.

When everyone was fast asleep Jr. Jack went into Elizabeth's room. "Jack what are you doing? Your not supposed to be in hear. If my mom or dad walk in they will so kick you and your dad out of the house. And when is this so called last adventure?" said Elizabeth trying to keep him in the room because her mom always wakes up at 3:00 a.m. it was 2:40 a.m. she was thinking _only 20 more minuets left come one mom wake up early I need you. _It was 3:00 a.m. and she her footsteps and then she leaned in and kissed Jack. When her mom walked by she yelled, "WILL! JACK!" then Jack and Will came running. "Elizabeth get off of Jack before he uh he dose something wrong." Said her dad. "Look dad there is no use because Jack has already had sex with me!" Elizabeth was so shocked what just came out of her mouth. Everyone just stood around the bed in shock even Jr. Jack and Elizabeth had shocked faces. "What did you say? No never mind I know what you said. When did he have uh have sex with you?" asked Will a little nerves what would be Elizabeth's answer. "Well just now when I was outside." Answered Elizabeth about to cry. They all just stood there looking at them. Then she began to cry while crying she said, "I didn't even bother to fight back. I wanted to but he's to strong and the last time I did he didn't get what he wanted so I thought what was the use he will just try to get what he wants until he gets it." Then she ran out of the room. So her mom when after her. All three guys just stood there then Will left to listen what Elizabeth and his wife were saying.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Are we ever going on the "last adventure?"

Elizabeth and Mrs. Turner were talking about what had happened and what they could do. But since they had to have there last "adventure" with him they would just have to keep a close eye on Jr. Jack. "But mom what are we going to do when I'm sleeping?" asked Elizabeth. "Well honey u will sleep in our bed like when u were little." Answered he mom while thinking about when Elizabeth was little. Then Elizabeth got up and left to go to bed. Then Will walked in, sat down, and said "well I guess we are going on our last adventure before we finely settle down and have a family." Said Will. "Yes I just hope nothing bad will happen. Remember when we went with him we were almost killed so many times I lost count." Said Mrs. Turner in a worried voice. That night they went to bed not knowing what was going to happen next. Lets refresh your minds with Norrington. He wanted to marry Elizabeth but Elizabeth a.k.a Mrs. Turner married Will Turner. Anyway he knew that they had a little girl because he would come and visit every month. Tonight he decide to visit Elizabeth (the little girl well she isn't little 14 year-old). He was planning on kidnapping her so maybe her mom would marry him to get her back. A little crazy you might think I agree.

He got there around 2:00 a.m. when he was coming in he was making a lot of noise. He woke up Jr. Jack. In this case

Norrington is in a lot, lot of trouble. What until Jr. Jack yells. So Jr. Jack went down stairs and his dad was also down there. So his dad was already their waiting and thinking if he should shoot him or not. When he got closer he heard a lot of yelling so he only poked his head in a little to see what was going on. Then he ran up stairs and woke up Elizabeth. Then Elizabeth went down stairs with Jr. Jack. He said "Elizabeth shouldn't we wake up your parents?" asked Jack in a whisper. "No I might know him if I don't then I will come up and wake my parents up." Answered Elizabeth. "What should I do if you get hurt or something bad happens?" asked Jr. Jack for the first time feeling guilty about what he did to her. Elizabeth didn't answer she went down stairs.

When she got there she said in almost a scream "

Norrington!" and ran towards him and gave him a huge. "Jack you can put down your gun I know him. He's an old friend." Said Elizabeth still hugging him. "I know Miss. Turner but I don't think he is a friend for much longer." Said Jack with his gun still aimed at him. Then Jr. Jack went up stairs to get her parents. When they got down stairs they saw what was going on. Then before you knew it everyone was yelling and Elizabeth was trying to let go of

Norrington because u never want to be in the middle of a grown-up fight. But for a strange reason she couldn't then she stared to scream. Next everyone was trying to get her off but Norrington was just laughing. Then Jack took out and fired his gun…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don't think we are ever going on the "last adventure"

For those of you who got a little confused I'll explain why Elizabeth couldn't get away from Norrington is because he was holding onto a little piece of her nightgown. If u have any more questions just ask me in the review part and I will answer them. -

Jack's gunshot shot Jr. Jack! He drummed in front of the bullet if he didn't Elizabeth would have been shoot. He was shoot in the shoulder. Elizabeth screamed "NOOO!" then Norrington decide to take Elizabeth then but she got away and she ran to Jr. Jack and was crying. "Jack your going to be ok it was only in the shoulder." Said Elizabeth in a calming voice trying not to let Jr. Jack know that she was crying. "I know Elizabeth. I'm so sorry what I did." Said Jr. Jack in a quiet voice. Then

Norrington went to get Elizabeth and he got her because Jack, Mrs. Turner, and Will were all by Jack's side and Elizabeth was getting some water. "Why are you taking me? MOM, DAD!" yelled Elizabeth while struggling. "Because I want your mother to marry me." Answered Norrington. "She will never marry you. She loves my dad. Not you. Now let me go." Said Elizabeth. To shut her up he hit her on the head. Then he pulled her to his house. Then he put her in her bed that he had made himself.

Meanwhile back at the house Jack was put in his bed. When he woke up he went into Elizabeth's room hoping that it was just a bad dream (the part about her being taking away) but it was true. He went downstairs to talk to him dad. "Dad were is Elizabeth? We need to get her back." Said Jr. Jack. "Look matey, I also want Elizabeth back but she's gone until he gives her back." When Mrs. Turner woke up she go t dressed to meet Norrington.

When she arrived at his house she went inside. Then Elizabeth came running down the stairs. "Mom were have you been? Never about that. How is Jack? And did you know that the only way you get me back is if you marry him?" said Elizabeth saying so fast her mom didn't under a word. Then he came down the stairs. "Were do you think your going?" asked Norrington. "Miss. Swann. How are you today?" asked Norrington. "That's Mrs. Turner to you. I would take my daughter back home. Were she belongs." Then Elizabeth and Mrs. Turner left.

"Jack!" Shouted Elizabeth. "Elizabeth!" shouted Jack. They both hugged they wouldn't let go. Then Elizabeth and Jack went into the kitchen. There Elizabeth kissed him and there bodies were so close and tight. When Elizabeth was done (they kissed for 4 minuets) Jack was so shocked. Then there parents came in and they said "we are going on our last adventure the day after tomorrow because tomorrow we need to get the supplies." Said all three. "Ok we will go pack." Said Elizabeth.

When they got to her bedroom Jack sat on it then Elizabeth started to get out the cloths she was going to pack. When she was done she got on bed with him tolled him how scared she was. Then she pushed him down and they stared to kiss some more. They kissed for 1 hour! No they didn't have sex. They only kissed. Then they heard foot steppes so Elizabeth got up so quick. Then she fixed her hair and Jack got up and they finished packing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

There troubles begin

"Elizabeth I thought we decide that he wouldn't be alone with you." said Mr. Turner. "Mom he has changed." Said Elizabeth. "Jack will you please go pack for our adventure." Said Mrs. Turner. "Ok" said Jack. After Jack left Elizabeth said "mom Jr. Jack has changed." Said Elizabeth. "Honey how can you tell that he has changed? So far he has been nice but you never know when he will turn on you again." Said her mom. "Mom he has changed. He was trying to keep me safe when Norrington came and took me. He wanted to get you and dad up and have you guys come down with us but I tolled him no. So he has changed." Said Elizabeth almost screaming and then she turned around and stomped her foot. Then her mom left to pack for the adventure.

Later that day they were boarding on the Black Pearl but Norrington was there on the ship. They didn't know that and he was there because he was going to try and take Elizabeth again. The only problem was that is how is he going to get her back. He was going to wait until they were all fast asleep. The only problem is that Elizabeth was stuck sleeping in the same bed as her parents because they were afraid that Jr. Jack would hurt her again. "Jack. Come hear." Elizabeth said in a whisper. **Jack walks over to Elizabeth** "what? I thought we couldn't hid or anything to make it seem like that we are having sex?" asked Jr. Jack. "No but yes." Answered Elizabeth. Then Elizabeth leaned into jack and they kissed. The kiss was long. It was another one-hour kiss. How they go away with that is that their parents were loading the ship and thought that they were at the house with the maid. The maid also said that she would cover them. While this was happing they were hiding behind rum (how funny and that's what Jack drinks a lot) and Norrington was next to them well not really next to them kind of next to them. He could see them but they couldn't see him. When Will came to get the rum he saw Elizabeth and Jr. Jack so he took them both. "Honey look who I found behind the rum" said Will. "WHAT! ELIZABETH I THOGUHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM JR. JACK?!" shouted Mrs. Turner. "Mom like what I said he has changed. And I'm the one who kissed him. All of this was my fault." Elizabeth said with her head hanging down and in a disappointed voice. "You and Jr. Jack are going to sleep in the same bed and same little room." Said Mrs. Turner. "Honey are you sure they might hu hu have sex." Will said getting quitter. "Honey don't worry I know what I'm doing." said Mrs. Tuner. "Ok I trust you honey." Said Will.

Later that night Elizabeth fell fast a sleep and then she felt her self-rolling off the bed and she was positive it wasn't Jack or her. Then she woke and saw Norrington. She was about to scream but he put his hand on her mouth. Then Elizabeth fought back and bit his hand then he let go but quickly put his hand back. Then Elizabeth started kicking Jr. Jack. But he wouldn't wake up then she kicked him really hard in the ribs that woke him up. Jr. Jack got out of the bed when he wasn't looking and he didn't notice either. Then Jr. Jack went to get her parents. Norrington had a knife to her throat and was saying "o Elizabeth how the tables of turned. You are about to be killed and you don't even know why. Well I'll tell you. Your mom married the wrong guy and her husband's friend also ruined my life. Now I'm just a drunk who lives on the streets." Norrington said. Then Elizabeth began to cry and she closed her eyes. Then when she opened her eyes she saw Jr. Jack, her mom, dad, and Jack there behind him then Norrington feel to the ground. Then Elizabeth ran to mom, dad, Jack, and Jr. Jack. She gave Jr. Jack a big kiss because if it wasn't for him she might be died now. Now all they had to do was search the rest of the ship and take his body to land before they set sail. They are going to set sail in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

JACK! COME BACK!

The next morning Elizabeth asked, "Wear are we going?" Jack answered "Targo." "But I thought you had a lot of girl friends there dad." Said Jr. Jack rubbing his eye and yawning. "Well uh son yes. And your mom is also there to. I was thinking we could stop by and say hi mate." Said Jack. "I thought you said my mom was dead!" said Jr. Jack in almost a yelling voice. "Well she almost died." Said Jack. "Has anyone seen my mom or dad?" asked Elizabeth a little worried. "No" said Jr.Jack. "Yes they were taking Norrington back on land." Said Jack in a sly voice. "Then why are we sailing away if my mom and dad are still on land?" asked Elizabeth. "They tolled me to." Said Jack then he walked away. Elizabeth ran on deck and looked towards land. She began to wave her hands but that didn't do any help. Now Elizabeth was scared because for the first time in her life she was going on an adventure and she was remembering some of the things that went wrong. She was sitting in a coring crying. "Elizabeth what's wrong?" asked Jr.Jack. "I miss my mom and dad." Said Elizabeth. "I think I know what might make you feel better." Said Jr.Jack. **Leans in and kisses Elizabeth**. Then they started to kiss again for another hour.

Meanwhile back with her mom and dad. "I knew we couldn't trust Jack with our daughter. You said sure maybe she'll learn how dangerous it really is." Said Mrs. Turner. "Honey all we have to do is get another ship and go to Targo." Said Mr. Turner. "Yes but do u know how long that will take to catch up with them?" asked Mrs. Turner. They went looking for a ship and finally found one. The only ones who would be crewing the ship were Mrs. Turner, Mr. Turnrer, and Norrington. He agreed that if they helped them catch Jack and their daughter then we would leave them alone forever. What Norrington had planed was that when he saw Jack we would kill him.

Back with both Jacks and Elizabeth. "Jack. Jack!" Elizabeth said. "What?" asked Jack still kissing her. "Stop." Answered Elizabeth. "Jr. Jack k." said Jr.Jack in a sad voice. "Sorry Jack but I want my mom and dad back." Said Elizabeth while crying. **Jr. Jack walks to his dad**. "Dad did her parents really say to set sail?" asked Jr.Jack. "No son. I thought I would sail off and get you two married and then you two can start having my grand kids and u can come with me and do other women." Answered Jack. "But dad why would I cheat on Elizabeth. She is perfect. And I hate you for sailing away without her mom and dad." Yelled Jr.Jack. When Jr.Jack tolled what his dad just tolled him to Elizabeth then she ran on the bed crying and Jr.Jack went over and curled up with her to keep her some company. Then they heard footsteps it was Jack. "I see you still love her." Said Jack. Jr.Jack didn't answer.

When the three of them were on deck they saw that Elizabeth's mom and dad were ganging on them. "JACK STOP THE SHIP!" yelled Elizabeth. Then the ship stopped. "Thank you Jack." Said Elizabeth. "That wasn't me." Said Jack. They thought they hit a reef but it was the kraken. When Elizabeth looked to her right she saw the Flying Dutchman. "JACK! THE FLYING DUTCHMAN IS HEAR!" yelled Elizabeth. "It's the kraken." Said Jack. "What do we do dad?" asked Jr.Jack. "I think we should banned ship!" said Elizabeth. "We can't." said Jack. "WHY! WE COULD JUST GO TO MY MOM AND DAD!" yelled Elizabeth. "That's why we can't and if we do the kraken might eat us." Said Jack. It was to late because Elizabeth already jumped over bored. "ELIZABETH!" **Jr.Jack jumps over board with Elizabeth. "JR.JACK!" Jack jumped over board. **

Back on Mrs. Turner, Mr. Turner, and Norrington's ship. "Will I see Elizabeth." Said Mrs. Turner. **Elizabeth, Jr.Jack, and Jack got on the ship**. Mrs. Turner was running towards Jack about to punch him because he took her daughter.


End file.
